Roger Hailey
Roger Hailey (ロジャー・ヘイリー Rojā Heirī), better known by his Villain alias Overgrow '(オバエグロー ''Obaegurō), is a Villain and gang member associated with the Red Scarves. He is one of Vladimir Orlock's enforcers and is considered his protege. Appearance Roger is a caucasian male, with yellow eyes, spiked-up, green hair, and a lean build. His normal attire consists of a light green coat with red-orange lining on the top of the collar and outside. Near the bottom it is a darker shade of green with the bottom forming triangular frills. The sleeves of his coat are normally rolled up. He also wears light green gloves, dark green boots, a lime shirt, and grayish-green pants. He often wears a necklace with a pinecone pendant, carries a twig in his mouth, and has orange eyeshadow. Personality Roger is arrogant, stern, and unwilling to admit any faults. He is incredibly greedy, and is willing to do whatever it takes to get money and not have to give it to others. He's willing to spend his earnings of course, but only on the finer things, but can sniff out a scam a mile away. His arrogance stems from his own great skill, but also the grooming of Vladimir Orlock, who constantly strokes his ego. As such, he believes no Hero alive can beat him in a head to head fight. If something isn't going his way, he gets incredibly angry and pouty, lashing out at even allies and shouting angrily. Those around him call him very unpleasant. History Roger was once a student at Robert McCollum High School, training to become a Hero. However, his interests were more monetary than being actually Heroic. After his freshman year, his excellent usage of his Quirk, and somewhat moral flexibility attracted Vladimir Orlock, also known as Blood Vessel, the leader of the Red Scarves gang in Los Angeles. Enticing him with the promise of power and money, Roger dropped out of McCollum High and became an enforcer for Orlock. He has since risen high in the group's ranks, and is considered Orlock's protege and the future leader of the group. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength:' '''Roger has enhanced physical capabilities above that of the normal human. His strength generally lies in his lower body, with him being capable of powerful leaps and acrobatic feats. His kicking strength is also rather great. '''Overall Skills':' '''Roger was considered one of the most skilled and most promising Hero candidates during his time at Robert McCollum High. While arrogant to a fault, his claims were often substantiated by his own skill. Due to Roger's great skill with his Quirk, his above average physique, and other miscellaneous skills, Roger can be considered a force to reckon with within the ranks of the Red Scarves, making him an effective enforcer. Quirk 'Overgrow' (おいしげる ''Oishigeru): Roger's Quirk allows him to manipulate any form of plant-life. This can include stimulating a plant's life cycle to cause it to grow at an incredibly fast pace, or manipulating the movement of plants to attack and defend against enemies. Roger has received much training with his Quirk and is an expert in its application and usage. His most notable ability is that he can also empower plant life, making it larger and more sturdy than possible by natural means. His Quirk's primary weakness is that the objects he's manipulating are still plants, and are not much stronger than ordinary plant-life. Even when enhanced by his Quirk, these plants are still only strong enough to hold down weaker foes. Those with strength-enhancing Quirks have no problem escaping his vines. Roger can also only manipulate so much plant life at a time before getting a sort of "memory overload", making him incapable of focusing and giving himself a migraine. Also, his plants are highly receptive to poisons that kill plants and he cannot manipulate any plants that are already dead. Stats Trivia * He is a B-Rank Villain. ** Due to his level of skill and importance within the Red Scarves, he is given this ranking. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains